<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Was Love From Above by incognitoinsomniac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500311">It Was Love From Above</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitoinsomniac/pseuds/incognitoinsomniac'>incognitoinsomniac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Awakening, Gay Male Character, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, My First Smut, POV Dean Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 02:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitoinsomniac/pseuds/incognitoinsomniac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean just wants a little bit of quiet to himself to release some pent up stress. When Cas interrupts, the night takes an unexpected turn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Was Love From Above</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I've been violently pulled back into the Supernatural fandom. I only ever wrote one fic for Destiel back in 2013. It was a short smut piece, my first real attempt at it, that never progressed past basic dialogue and scene direction. I had all intention to leave it that way for seven years. Until this past crazy week! With recent events, I was inspired to finally finish and post it -in one night! I've never written smut before. My previous works only ever included the build up or broad strokes. Please be kind with my first legitimate smut fic. Hope you all enjoy. ^_^</p><p>Ref: Somewhere in season 6-8. "Goodbye Stranger" S8 Ep 17 inspired the fic, but I feel like I placed this some time earlier and haven't been able to figure out which episode.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long day of hunting. Dean was sore. And when Sam suggested they grab a couple beers at the seedy bar down the street, all Dean could think of was resting at the motel. He told Sam to go on ahead without him and headed back to their room.</p><p>Something else had been itching in his mind the whole day. It had been a while since he’d gotten any action, but he wasn’t in the mood to scout the bar for any likely partners and he doubted a shit hole like that would have much to offer anyway. He just wanted some time alone with his hand.</p><p>He locked the door behind him, stripped down to his undershirt and boxers, sat on the end of the lumpy motel mattress and got to work. He pumped himself methodically trying to cycle through his highlights reel of previous lovers. But it failed to suffice. His thoughts kept sliding away from the beautiful women he’d slept with and toward the current case and his anxieties. Even just focusing on the sensation of his lubed hand was difficult. But eventually he started to get hard and began rocking slowly against his own hand. Suddenly the air in the room shifted inexplicably.</p><p>“Oh, I-” Cas stuttered from the corner.</p><p>Dean nearly jumped out of his skin. “Cas, what the hell?! Have you heard of knocking?!” he shouted. He gave up any hope of release tonight as he shoved his softening dick into his boxers. What a fucking perfect time for Cas to swoop in unannounced.</p><p>Cas started to apologize “Dean, I-”</p><p>But Dean cut him off gruffly, “Of course you haven’t.” He ran a hand through his hair trying to ease the mortifying shame he felt from having an angel bamf in on him while he’s masturbating. Any angel would be embarrassing. But the fact that it was Cas was worse somehow.</p><p>“Why are you-?”</p><p>“I wanted some time to myself, alright!” he replied sharply, cutting Cas off again. Dean could feel a red-hot blush spread across his cheeks and into his ears. “You got a problem with that?” He wasn’t even sure how angels felt about sex. And he refused to let Cas make him feel guilty about wanting a little relief.</p><p>“No,” Cas mused in that flat tone he had whenever discussing human behavior, “It’s perfectly natural to seek sexual release after a particularly stressful day, especially alone if one has been in a dry spell.”</p><p>Dean felt his chest tighten as he snapped defensively, “I have not been in-”</p><p>“Do you want some help?” Cas interrupted him casually.</p><p>The suggestion threw him off. “Wh-wh-what?” he stuttered softly.</p><p>Cas repeated his question for him, “Would you like some help? I could do that for you.” He stepped toward Dean. “I’ve heard it’s better that way,” he added.</p><p>It was better that way, but Dean couldn’t wrap his head around the idea. He couldn’t even process the question. Cas wanted to help him get off? “Y-you-nuh-fuh-n-nah. Nah,” was all he could manage in response as Cas knelt down at the end of the bed, nestling himself between Dean’s legs.</p><p>He move Dean’s hand away from his crotch. “You’re sure?” he asked looking up at Dean with those startling blue eyes. Dean had never noticed how blue they were before. Deep dark blue pools.</p><p>“Cas-I-I-” Dean stammered. He couldn’t keep looking into those eyes, so he shut his own tightly. He felt Cas run a hand slowly up his thigh. Then he rubbed his thumb softly along the cotton fabric over his dick. Dean couldn’t deny that it felt good, hissing as Cas did it a second time.</p><p>“Dean?”</p><p>“Hmm? Yeah,” he nodded softly. He refused to think too critically about what was going on. What was important to him in this moment was that Cas’s thumb alone had felt far better than anything he’d tried himself since sitting in this motel room tonight. He was already getting hard and he didn’t want Cas to stop. “Yeah, okay,” he whispered.</p><p>Without a word, Cas pulled Dean’s dick out of his boxers and wrapped his hand around his shaft. Dean moaned softly, as he began to stroke him. He slumped closer to Cas breathing him in. He smelled of fresh laundry, mixed in with the smell of his own arousal it was quite intoxicating. Dean suppressed the urge to pull Cas’s chin up and plant a sloppy kiss on his mouth. He wasn’t sure if that was on the table as a part of whatever this was. And the thought of kissing Cas made him nervous for some reason. Instead he leaned back on his elbows letting Cas continue his ministrations.</p><p>His hand felt so good. Dean wondered where Cas had learned about hand jobs or sex for that matter. He didn’t have much time to contemplate as Cas circled a thumb around his tip. A deep throaty growl rumbled in his throat and his eyes floated back involuntarily in ecstasy.</p><p>Then Cas deepthroated his entire length in one quick movement. The sudden hot wet sensation and Cas’s tongue running along his shaft made him thrust his head backward and gasp sharply. “Cas!”</p><p>And just as quickly Cas pulled his mouth away. He began to apologize “I’m sorry. I thought that was right.”</p><p>Dean was reeling. His breath coming up short as his dick ached from lack of contact. He desperately wanted Cas’s mouth around him once more.</p><p>“Was that not right?” Cas continued anxiously.</p><p>Dean cupped Cas’s face softly stroking his cheek with his thumb. He pulled his head back down. “Don’t stop,” he said in an almost inaudible lusty growl.</p><p>Cas gave him a soft smile, then ran his tongue up Dean’s shaft. He took him once more in his mouth, removing his tie as he did so. Dean leaned back again trying not to thrust up too much as Cas bobbed his head in a slow rhythm. He took his full length each time and Dean relished in his bristly stubble prickling his inner thighs. He writhed under Cas’s touch despite himself gasping and moaning as Cas sucked him harder.</p><p>He was near the edge. Sounds escaped his mouth he’d never dare utter with a woman. With one hand grasping at the bed cover tightly, he slipped the other through Cas’s curls, nestling his hand around his neck with his thumb stroking the soft skin behind Cas’s ear. He was getting close and with light pressure he urged Cas to pick up the pace.</p><p>Dean glanced down and caught those deep blue pools watching him, drinking him in. Holding that stare, Dean felt himself slip into sweet euphoric release. His head wrenched back as he came hard with a deep guttural cry.</p><p>Cas drank his spend to the very last drop then released his limp sensitive dick. And Dean released his hold on Cas’s neck as he lay staring at the ceiling and breathing heavily. “Cas…” he trailed off still coming down from his orgasm and unable to form full sentences.</p><p>Cas stood up and was just in the periphery of his vision. “Was that satisfactory?”</p><p>Dean furrowed his brow in confusion. He propped himself up on one elbow to get a better look at the angel. “Yeh-Yeah. Yes. That was good.” It was really good. It was by far one of the best blowjobs he’d ever had. And as he thought about it he realized Cas probably didn’t have anything to compare it to. He wondered if he even got aroused himself. He glanced down. It was hard to tell with his trench coat and his shirt that had somehow become untucked if Cas had a boner. He abandoned the idea for a different question that had been bothering him from the start. “Why did you do that?”</p><p>“Is it not obvious?” Cas asked flatly with his head cocked slightly.</p><p>Dean wracked his brain but not much was making sense at the moment. “I’m sorry, no,” he apologized with a frown.</p><p>“I love you, Dean.” He said it just standing there in the middle of Dean’s motel room like it was something he’d said to him every day since they’d met.</p><p>Dean’s heart skipped as he stared back at him. He didn’t understand. The blowjob made sense now. But nothing else did. Cas had never hinted at any sort of affection toward him, never said anything of the sort. It was all racing wildly at him from left field and his mind was spinning trying to catch up.</p><p>He sat up and pushed his limp dick back inside his boxers. He’d started the night hoping for a little quiet to pleasure himself, and now his best friend was in love with him. He looked up at Cas and stumbled through a half thought out question, “H-how long have you-?”</p><p>“Since I first laid eyes on you in the bowels of perdition,” Cas said with the smallest smile across his lips. “You intrigued me. And since then that intrigue has grown into what I now believe to be love. I can’t be entirely sure since I’ve never felt the sensation before myself. But many poets through the ages have described it similarly.”</p><p>As Cas started to quote some ancient poem on love, Dean receded into his thoughts. He was gay. They were both gay. They had definitely just proven that. This changed a lot of things. Everything. Did he still like women? He tried not to dwell on some homophobic statements he’d made in the past that quickly came to mind. He hadn’t known. Was he even sure now? Or was he just really lonely. Any port in the storm kind of lonely. The way his heart was racing convinced him that wasn’t the case. Cas. His deep blue eyes flashed in his vision once more. Then his mouth around his dick. His hands. His stubbly jaw. Dean looked up and watched as Cas’s soft lips continued to jabber at him. They were turned down in concern. Shit what was he saying?</p><p>“-gather from your silence that you don’t feel the same way,” Cas finish saying with a hint of remorse in his voice. “I’ll go then.”</p><p>No. Dean sprung from the bed reaching toward him. “Cas, wait!”</p><p>Cas vanished from the room as Dean careened through the space he’d just occupied grasping nothing but air. He stumbled and regained his balance then wildly looked about. “Cas!” He looked up and shouted toward the heavens, “Cas! You can’t give me the blowjob of a lifetime then spring the “L” word on me and expect me to have an answer ready for you in ten seconds!”</p><p>He began to pace the empty room, running a hand anxiously through his hair. “I don’t even have an answer for myself, let alone you,” he grumbled exasperatedly more to himself than toward Cas. He was never quite sure how he heard him when he was away, but he always seemed to. “Cas, I,” Dean started again, “it’s not that easy! I didn’t even know I liked dudes until a few seconds ago!” he tried to explain. It was difficult to keep shouting with the room feeling especially lonely and his heart hammering away in his throat.</p><p>How could he screw up this bad? It was his fault. Dean knew it. Somehow he’d missed all the signs. Somehow he’d missed that he was gay. Some moments in his past started to make more sense. Getting short of breath in front of some guy he’d admired. Maybe it was less admiration and more adoration. It wasn’t important now.</p><p>He rubbed his palms across his face in frustration. How could he fix this? He didn’t know how. Not alone. “Cas, I can’t-” he pleaded then stopped. He couldn’t find the right words. It all tumbled out of his mouth “I can’t figure this out if I’m talking to an empty room. I need-” His breath caught in his throat. He knew this wasn’t a confession of love but it felt like one. He shored up his courage and pleaded, “I need you. More than-”</p><p>Soft lips cut him off as they pressed against his own. The scent of clean linen surrounded him. His hands reached up to Cas’s shoulders gripping the rough material of his trench coat hoping to hold him fast from disappearing on him again.  </p><p>Dean kissed Cas strongly remembering how much he’d wanted to earlier, wishing he had. It at least would have cleared up some things. He wrapped his arms around Cas’s neck as two hands grabbed his hips and pulled him closer. Their kiss deepened as Cas slipped his tongue into Dean’s mouth.</p><p>Dean moaned deeply. It was all so much to take in. Every place their bodies touched. Cas hand running up his back. The taste of his tongue. The feel of his stubbly chin bumping his own. Heat began to pool in his crotch again. He wanted to touch Cas, feel his skin, his body under him.</p><p>Dean pulled at his tie. He faltered a moment. He hadn’t been wearing his tie when he left. It didn’t matter. He ripped the silken thing from his neck and started pulling at the buttons of his shirt as he pressed kisses along his jawline reveling in the feeling of Cas’ stubble on his tongue. He grinned as Cas gasped softly under his touch.</p><p>The buttons were taking too long. Impatiently, Dean tugged his shirt free from his pants. As he did so his hand errantly brushed Cas’ erection. Cas moaned loudly into his ear startling Dean. He pulled away hesitantly.</p><p>“Dean?”</p><p>He was silent. His fingers still gripped at his loose shirt not wanting Cas to leave as his mind stumbled to process what they were doing.</p><p>“We don’t have to if you don’t feel comfortable,” Cas muttered.</p><p>“Can I,” he trailed off fidgeting with the bit of fabric in his fingers. He let it drop and looked up at Cas. “Could you take your clothes off?”</p><p>“Dean?”</p><p>“I just-I need you to.” He wasn’t entirely sure why he needed Cas to do it or why he couldn’t do it himself. He just stood there too embarrassed with himself to keep going. “Please.”</p><p>He’d never had this problem with women. He’d never felt so confused and hesitant. Maybe it was because Cas had been his friend for so long. Maybe he just hadn’t completely wrapped his head around the idea of sex with men, or sex with Cas. But he blushed heavily as he watched Cas strip off his clothes.</p><p>Dean looked him up and down. Cas was surprisingly muscular. Or at least toned. And well-endowed. His eyes lingered over Cas’ length for a while before moving on to the rest of him. Dean wasn’t sure what he had expected to see. Cas was a man. Or an angel inhabiting a man really. He shook his head. He didn’t need to start thinking too deep down that road. Cas was attractive. End of thought.</p><p>“Well,” Dean chuckled nervously. He looked up at Cas with a small grin on his face. “Thanks.”</p><p>He hadn’t studied his face in all this. He did now for the first time not as a friend but as a lover. Short brown curls framed his square face. A strong stubbly jaw. Sharp triangular nose. Soft eyebrows curving around those dark blue eyes that pulled him in. There was warmth and comfort there. Cas was still his best friend. That hadn’t changed. Now there was just something more there.</p><p>“Dean?”</p><p>Pulled from his thoughts, he stepped quickly to embrace Cas and pull him into a deep kiss. </p><p>After some time, Dean broke away leaning his head against his. “Cas, I think I love you too.” He grinned despite himself. It felt good to finally say. Like something he should have been saying for years.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>